Family Funds
by Orestes-Tayte
Summary: The Party of the Rich, Are you Invited?
1. Designer Belt Complaints pt1

(Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tekken characters the company Namco does, and I  
  
think you who they are and the Characters with the * next to it are mine. So enjoy this story and  
  
please review!!!!!-K.K)  
  
"Designer Belt" Complaints --Introduction  
  
As you know the Mishima family is Filthy McNasty rich and can afford anything  
  
and probably anyone. In this story to be told by the one and only *Akira Chaolan  
  
(Lee Chaolan & *Laney Li's son) and ups and downs of not only the Mishimas but  
  
Kazamas as well.  
  
Akira: "People who are reading this I have one thing to say: YOU ARE SO DAMN  
  
LUCKY!!!!!why do I say "you're lucky." well some of you don't have worst dysfunctional family  
  
in the universe, not the world the universe! Me and my cousins are smacked   
  
dab in the middle of it. Now you may have Family problems you haven't seen nothing  
  
yet. I'm about to reveal some of the most ridiculous moments in history. Here's the first  
  
page of my Grandparents diaries. BEWARE!!!"  
  
Page 1  
  
*Kazumi's Diary  
  
"Hmph! I have it all. I'm rich, have several cars, 80,000 pairs of shoes, 60,000 evening  
  
gowns, 50,000 casual gowns, and 400,000 assorted real mink furs specially made to fit me  
  
perfectly. Not to mention my husband's vast wardrobe with mine. I'm glad to be the wife of a  
  
billionare, mother of an billionaire son, grandmother of an billionaire grandson, and mother-in-law to  
  
a billionare young lady named Jun Kazama with eccentrically billionaire parents, *Hiroshi  
  
and *Kimiyo Kazama. Some may call me a snob, but you know what, I'm good at what I do! I  
  
do nothing! I have maids, butlers, chauffeurs, personal cooks and masseuses, personal health  
  
trainers, I can go on for days! Not to mention the brand new yacht Heihachi got me for our 60th  
  
Wedding Anniversary! Isn't it NICE to live the life I live? Haha! Many of you "Designer Belt" poor  
  
sapswill NEVER live the life I live! Dream on! "  
  
  
  
-*Kazumi Mishima  
  
So this is part one of the "Designer Belt" complaints so until next time pray for me  
  
and yourselves to betters places. - *Akira Chaolan  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
So if you want more review please thats how I determine if I should continue this story,  
  
so you know  
  
what to do review, review, review people!- K.K 


	2. Designer Belt Complaints pt2

(Disclaimer: you know the deal.)  
  
Kara: "Well boys and girls! I'd like to introduce myself, I'm Kara Mishima, Akira's cousin and  
  
I'll be taking over ."  
  
Akira: "Only she can tell you the most surprising details of our grandfather's journal AKA   
  
"The Bastard Grandfather, Father, bastard everything!"  
  
Kara: "This time as said before we're going to take an look at our Grandfather Heihachi's  
  
journal, please look with caution: highly disturbing."  
  
Heihachi's Journal  
  
Page 1  
  
"What an Snob! She's my wife for crying out loud! I love her but by goodness don't get me  
  
wrong she's my pride and joy. If Kazumi was a little more humble maybe I could talk to her  
  
a little more often. I don't get it, how can Kazuya my dumbass son, Jun my dumbass son's   
  
wife, and their son my stupid-ass grandson (stupid seems to run in in the family it skipped  
  
me thankfully.) have a humble, grateful attitude and Kazumi doesn't have one? Maybe I  
  
spoiled her so much she had Kazuya, which giving birth to him took 37 hours and 3 minutes  
  
I felt bad for putting that seed inside her. I spoiled her to the point she's above everyone, even   
  
me. If I didn't spoil her so much maybe she would have been a much nicer person towards her  
  
fellow man instead of an ranting and raving , Knifing bitch. God help her. Besides from  
  
problems with my wife my two sons Kazuya and Lee are still fighting about everything, even  
  
though I used to think Kazuya was the bitch , Lee is filling that part more than him. Kazuya is  
  
still mad that I threw him off that cliff when he was 5yrs old, he kept playing in big black plastic  
  
bags I accidenlty though I was getting rid of his sneaker collection and though it off an cliff, then  
  
we could find him when I went into his room to see if he was there, the only thing that was there  
  
was his sneaker collection and when I realized he was in the bag that I threw off the cliff instead  
  
(I knew the bag felt heavier than it should) of looking for him I acted like nothing happened. I   
  
never liked the little shit anyway, but a few days later he was found and he was pissed at me so that   
  
he wouldn't tell his mother about what I did I bribed him with more sneakers. I have to admit I  
  
favor people in my family for instance I favor my grandkids Akira and Kara, I hate Jin he  
  
reminds me of his annoying father when he was young. I favor my son Lee than Kazuya even  
  
though I adopted Lee and Kazuya is my blood son, I'm glad I adopted Lee for the sake of my wife  
  
and my company. And a question that has wondered my mind "WHERE THE HELL IS MY  
  
BROTHER!!!!!" I haven't seen Ken in years, that bastard. God at times I hate my life."  
  
  
  
~Heihachi Mishima   
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kara: " Well that was an interesting read. So until next time pray for me and yourselves to better  
  
places." -Kara Mishima 


End file.
